winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 403
|pe = The Tree of Life |ne = Love & Pet}}The Last Fairy on Earth is the third episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx move to Gardenia to find the last fairy on Earth. In order to earn money, the Winx open Love & Pet, a magic pet shop. Their new furry friends help plant the seed of believing in magic on Gardenia. Plot The Winx arrive in Gardenia to live with Bloom's adoptive parents, but soon realize that the arrangement will not work. They try out many jobs to pay their own way, but thanks to Stella, they are fired from each and every one of them. However Mr. Rooney who happened to be at the places where the Winx got fired, offer them a job to sort out flawed stuffed animals. With a little help from Flora's magic, the stuffed animals come to life and, they discover many new, surprising, magical friends. As their boss returns to check on their progress, the Winx are sent into a panic because the stuffed animals are alive. Bloom quickly teleports them to Mike and Vanessa's house. Back at home, the animals are everywhere and will not stay put. The pets, cats in particular, activate Mike's allergies and he has sneezing fits. Not only that, the noise they are making are so loud that people outside can hear them. Which Mitzi complains about when she walks by. Bloom suggests that the people of Gardenia could adopt the little pets and hopefully show people that magic is real. Bloom also mentions how this can bring them closer to finding the last fairy on Earth. With the help of Vanessa, the Winx are able to open their own pet shop, Love & Pet. Each girl has their own job: Stella, who grooms and dresses the pets, Flora, who is in charge of the pets health and diet, Aisha, who is in charge of the pets physical activity, Musa, who teaches music to the pets, Tecna, who looks over the website that allows those to adopt pets online, and Bloom who welcomes the clients. On their grand opening day, not a one person has stepped into the shop. They do not give up and Stella plans to ensure advertisements are made and distributed. During their discussion, a girl with a dog happens to walk by. After checking up on her appearance she kneels to look at the pets; appearing very interested in them. Ginger approaches the window with delight but Stella prevents further interaction as they are not ready for their big reveal yet. The girl is put off by this rude display but Ginger eagerly slip under the curtains to see the girl again. Excited, the girl responds and starts emitting magical energy; revealing that she the Last Earth Fairy. When she touches the glass separating her from Ginger, she unconsciously unleashes that energy. The magic is so uncontrolled however that it hurls everyone in the store off their feet. The Winx deduce this same magical intensity, though less violent, to be the workings of the Wizards of the Black Circle unaware that it was actually from the Last Earth Fairy. After putting Kiko in charge of the shop, they set out to find them by following this magical energy trail. While they do not find the Wizards they are however, unaware that they were in fact following the Last Earth Fairy's energy trail. Seeing that they have found nothing they return home. To add onto their bad luck their shop is flooded with soap and water. Major Events *The Winx arrive in Gardenia to find the last fairy on Earth. *The Winx get a job at Mr. Rooney's toy store. *Flora creates the Fairy Pets. *The Winx start up the "Love & Pet" store. Debuts *Roxy *Artu *Fairy Pets *Love & Pet *Rooney *Mitzi (Nickelodeon dub only) *Elena's Mother Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Villains **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron (flashback) ***Duman (flashback) ***Gantlos (flashback) ***Anagan (flashback) *Humans **Mike **Vanessa **Rooney **Mitzi **Elena's Mother *Earth Fairies **Roxy *Animals **Kiko **Artu *Fairy Pets **Coco **Belle **Ginger **Chicko **Pepe **Milly Spells Used None. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *Even though Roxy was introduced in this episode, her name is not mentioned until the following episode. *The first boss the Winx had bears a slight resemblance to the younger Mr. Batson. Mistakes *As Tecna tells Mike about the change in the remote, her hair is past her shoulders when it is actually much shorter. *As the girls are holding their trays while working at a restaurant, Mr. Rooney is over Flora's head. *When the pets turned the bubble machine on and there were some pets in the bubbles there were two of the same pet. WCEp403 Mistake 1.png|Tecna's incorrect hair length. WCEp403 Mistake 2.png|Mr. Rooney, layered over Flora. double pets.png|Two of the same fairy pets. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes